Invisible : Can you see me waiting on you?
by DRIKK
Summary: Ketika aku datang padamu, namun kau tak menyadari kehadiranku..(Inside Ichi-Hime)
1. Chapter 1

**Invisible : Can you see me waiting on you?**

Summary:

Ketika aku datang padamu, namun kau tak menyadari kehadiranku..

Pairing:

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki(Inside Ichi-Hime)

Rate:

T

Genre:

Angst/Romance

Disclaimer:

just master Tite Kubo had authority with Ichigo and Rukia :D

Warning:

AU, maybe typo(s), and maybe OOC, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan cerita/Ide/Tempat, first publish si newbie, :) Don't Like, don't read

A/N: ditujukan orang yang merasa takut kehilangan dan sudah kehilangan..

Chapter 1

* * *

_**I just don't wanna lose you..**_

* * *

_**Rukia POV**_

Terlalu pagi untuk menyesap kopi dan melihat matahari terbit. Sekarang menunjukan pukul 03.30. Bodohnya diriku yang selalu bangun di jam seperti ini hanya untuk menyendiri dan melihat kelamnya langit yang belum pagi.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan perasaan yang selalu menyergapku begitu aku mencintai pemuda _orange_ yang telah bersamaku sejak SMA. Mencintainya bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah bagiku.

" Rukia, kau terlalu takut kehilangannya, bukan?" ucapku pada diriku sendiri sambil memejamkan mataku diatas balkon apartemenku.

_**End Rukia POV**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Pukul 06.00 pagi, Rukia mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Hari ini dia mengenakan dress selutut berwarna senada dengan bola matanya dan sepatu hak tinggi 7 cm berwarna hitam. Ia pun tak lupa mengambil kunci mobil yang berada di samping figura foto kesayangannya. Tak lupa ia sempat memandangi foto dirinya bersama pemuda tampan dan berambut seperti matahari disiang hari dalam figuranya tersebut. Ia pun bergegas menuju kantor setelah tersenyum dalam getir cukup lama.

Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut sangat _weird_ tampak sedang menunggu dengan gelisah diruangan yang serba putih. Berkali- kali ia mencoba menghubungi seseorang, tapi nihil.

" Sial ! Dimana dia? Telepon pun gak diangkat" ucap pemuda itu sambil menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan Rukia masuk dengan muka datar seperti biasanya.

"Rukia " ucap pemuda itu sambil berdiri didepannya.

Rukia hanya berdiri didepannya sambil tersenyum, sedangkan pemuda tersebut menatapnya serius.

"Ichi... aku min.." ucapan rukia terpotong ketika sang pemuda didepannya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat dunianya hancur, bukan hanya dunianya namun hatinya juga.

Rukia menatapnya kosong. Sedangkan pemuda tersebut berlutut dihadapannya sambil memegang tangannya erat. Sangat erat.

"Rukia, ini diluar kendaliku.." ucap pemuda itu tulus

" Ichi..go" Rukia memanggil lirih nama pemuda dihadapannya.

Ya, Rukia menerima undangan pertunangan antara Orihime Inoue dengan Ichigo Kurosaki. Benar, Ichigo yang ada dihadapannya kini.

" Rukia.." panggil Ichigo

Rukia hanya menatapnya pasrah, harusnya disitu tertera namanya bukan Inoue. Ia mencintai Ichigo lebih dari siapapun dan sekarang pula ia dihadapkan bahwa lelaki yang ia puja harus bertunangan dengan gadis lain. Ia merasakan rasa sakit dibagian dadanya.

"Rukia.." panggil Ichigo lagi.

Rukia melepaskan tangannya dan menatap lelakinya itu... hampa.

" maafkan aku, aku juga mencintaimu.. namun, Inoue dia sedang sakit parah. Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan adalah bertunangan denganku dan hid.."

" CUKUP !" Rukia menghentikan penjelasan Ichigo. Ichigo cukup tersentak oleh suara tinggi yang dilayangkan Rukia padanya.

"Ichi..andai aku sakit parah seperti Inoue, maukah kau mengabulkan sama seperti permintaan Inoue?"

Ichigo berdiri dan terperangah atas ucapannya. Rukia jelas-jelas kecewa. Bulir-bulir air mata itu tak sengaja tumpah. Ichigo pun hendak merengkuhnya namun, Rukia menghindar dan membelakanginya.

"Rukia.. aku minta maaf " hanya itu yang bisa Ichigo ucapkan ketika Rukia menolak untuk didekatinya.

"Pergilah Ichi..temui calon tunanganmu. Terima kasih kau sudah kemari" ucap Rukia sambil terisak.

"Rukia.." ucap Ichigo lirih

Rukia pun meninggalkan Ichigo diruangannya dan Ichigo hanya bisa melihat punggung rapuh kekasihnya yang dipacarinya selama 5 tahun itu menjauh.

" Maafkan aku Rukia.."

* * *

_**If i dead, can you back to me?**_

* * *

Rukia berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju _basement _tempat mobilnya terparkir, namun tak disangka ia melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan mengikuti seorang lelaki.

" Ichi.." nama itu terpanggil tatkala ia melihat sebuah tanda bahaya mendekat pada lelaki yang dicintainya.

_TO BE CONTINUE_

Hai I'm D, masih amatiran. Mohon reviewnya :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Invisible : Can you see me waiting on you?**

Summary:

Ketika aku datang padamu, namun kau tak menyadari kehadiranku..

Pairing:

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki(Inside Ichi-Hime)

Rate:

T

Genre:

Angst/Romance

Disclaimer:

just master Tite Kubo had authority with Ichigo and Rukia :D

Warning:

AU, maybe typo(s), and maybe OOC, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan cerita/ide/tempat, first publish si newbie Don't Like, don't read

A/N: ditujukan orang yang merasa takut kehilangan dan sudah kehilangan..

Chapter 2

* * *

_**I can't let you go...**_

* * *

_**Rukia POV**_

Aku sangat terpukul dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh Ichigo tadi. Hatiku hancur, sangat hancur. Bagiku Ichigo segalanya. Namun, mengapa semua ini terjadi.

Oh..kami-sama...

Aku berjalan menuju mobil yang kuparkir di basement. Namun tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan, akupun mengikutinya sampai pada akhirnya ia mendekati Ichigo, dan ia membawa Pistol?

" Ichi.."

_**End Rukia POV**_

**Normal POV**

Ichigo sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya, ia harus bergegas kekantor.

'_Ichi..andai aku sakit parah seperti Inoue, maukah kau mengabulkan sama seperti permintaan Inoue?'_

Kata-kata itu terngiang diotak Ichigo dan pada akhirnya kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat...

DOOOOORR

" RUKIAA.."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

Hehe maaf pendek banget, :D author disuruh tidur wkwk. Mohon reviewnya ya


	3. Chapter 3

**Invisible : Can you see me waiting on you?**

Summary:

Ketika aku datang padamu, namun kau tak menyadari kehadiranku..

Pairing:

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki(Inside Ichi-Hime)

Rate:

T

Genre:

Angst/Romance

Disclaimer:

just master Tite Kubo had authority with Ichigo and Rukia :D

Warning:

AU, maybe typo(s), and maybe OOC, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan cerita/ide/tempat, first publish si newbie Don't Like, don't read

A/N: ditujukan orang yang merasa takut kehilangan dan sudah kehilangan..

* * *

Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Lost you, wrecked my self..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Ichigo POV**_

'_Ichi..andai aku sakit parah seperti Inoue, maukah kau mengabulkan sama seperti permintaan Inoue?'_

Kata-kata itu seperti mantra yang dilontarkan dalam jiwaku. Begitu nyaring terdengar hingga aku tak menyadari ada seseorang yang membuntutiku dan ingin menembakku..?

Namun, tiba-tiba semua terjadi terlampau cepat. Rukia melindungiku dari sebuah tembakkan.

" RUKIAAA..."

_**End Ichigo POV**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ichigo menangkap tubuh Rukia yang terhuyung akibat tembakan yang mengenai tubuh gadis mungilnya itu. Penembak misterius itupun langsung melesat kabur.

" Rukia.. kumohon bertahanlah " ucap Ichigo panik.

Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menahan sakit dibagian dadanya. Ia memegang wajah Ichigo dan mengusapnya lembut.

" Ichi.." ucap rukia lirih

" Rukia..kumohon bertahan, kau harus bertahan " ucap Ichigo parau dan hampir menangis.

" Aku mencintaimu, Ichi..go" ucap Rukia dan detik itupun tak sadarkan diri.

" Rukiaaa..kumohon bertahanlah " teriak Ichigo putus asa sambil menggucang pelan tubuh mungil wanitanya.

Tiba-tiba seluruh pegawai kantor berdatangan ke _basement_ dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Momo Hinamori, sekretaris Rukia menghampiri Ichigo yang memeluk erat Rukia.

"ano.. kurosaki-san, izinkan saya beserta yang lain membawa kuchiki-san kerumah sakit sekarang" ucap momo pelan . Ichigo pun mendongak, dan berkata

" cepat panggil petugas ambulans, dan suruh polisi menyelidiki siapa yang menembak Rukia, cepaat" ucap Ichigo memerintah

" Baik kurosaki-san!" ucap momo diikuti pegawai kantor yang lainnya.

* * *

_Sesampainya dirumah sakit..._

" Rukia, bangun rukia. Aku disini, bangunlah" ucap Ichigo yang sedari tadi memegang tangan gadis mungilnya sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Sementara momo, hanya sesekali terisak tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

" maaf,anda diminta menunggu diluar" ucap salah satu perawat

Ichigo hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan berkata dalam hati,

'_aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, Rukia'_

_25 menit kemudian..._

Seorang dokter keluar dari UGD. Ichigo serta Momo langsung menghampirinya.

" Ishida, bagaimana keadaan Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sangat panik.

Uryuu Ishida, seorang dokter sahabat Ichigo yang menangani Rukia inipun menjawab,

" Kuchiki-san koma"

Satu kata yang membuat Ichigo hancur berkeping-keping. Tubuh kurosaki sulung inipun lemas seketika.

" ap..apa.? Rukia.." kalimat yang tak sanggup diselesaikan oleh Ichigo Kurosaki

" benar, kita hanya bisa menunggu mengenai kondisi kuchiki-san, luka tembakan yang mengenai dadanya cukup dalam, harus diambil tindakan operasi " ucap Ishida

" lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya Ishida, kumohon" pinta Ichigo

" akan kulakukan semaksimal mungkin, Kurosaki. Percayalah" ucap Ishida menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

" aku percaya padamu, Ishida"

* * *

Ichigo menunggu dengan cemas sementara Momo menerima telepon dari pegawai-pegawai dikantor dari _handphone-nya._

Tiba-tiba, telepon genggam milik Ichigo bedering. Ichigo-pun enggan menerimanya, namun, niat itu diurungkan lantaran yang memanggil dirinya Byakuya Kuchiki, kakak Rukia.

" Kurosaki, apa yang terjadi dengan adikku? " Terdengar suara Byakuya disebrang sana. Dingin dan menusuk.

" ia tertembak oleh seseorang yang tak dikenal" suara Ichigo lemah

" akan kupastikan dia akan menerima ganjaran yang pantas, karena sudah menembak adikku. Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Byakuya lagi.

" Rukia..dia koma " ucap Ichigo pelan

" Apa? Aku akan segera memesan tiket pesawat untuk pulang. Tapi sebelum itu, jagalah dia kurosaki. Kabari aku jika ada perkembangan" ucap Byakuya tersirat kekhawatiran.

" akan kujaga dia, Byakuya" dan seketika sambungan telepon dimatikan oleh pihak Byakuya. Ichigo menghela nafas panjang.

'_Rukia, maafkan aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku'_

* * *

_To be continue_

* * *

_RnR_

**Holaaa bertemu lagi dengan saya, terima kasih untuk ****Azura Kuchiki****-****san yang sudah me-review ff saya yang begini adanya. endingnya masih dipikirkan akankah sad end atau happy end? Itu rahasia. Ditunggu review yang lainnya. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Invisible : Can you see me waiting on you?**

Summary:

Ketika aku datang padamu, namun kau tak menyadari kehadiranku..

Pairing:

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki(Inside Ichi-Hime)

Rate:

T

Genre:

Angst/Romance

Disclaimer:

just master Tite Kubo had authority with Ichigo and Rukia :D

Warning:

AU, maybe typo(s), and maybe OOC, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan cerita/ide/tempat, first publish si newbie Don't Like, don't read

A/N: ditujukan orang yang merasa takut kehilangan dan sudah kehilangan..

* * *

Chapter 4

...

_**If i can go back, i will replace your place**_

...

* * *

Operasi Rukia sudah selesai, Ichigo dan Momo berdiri dari tempatnya masing-masing dan ikut mendorong tempat tidur Rukia menuju kamar VVIP. Berbagai macam alat dipasangkan pada gadis mungil ini. Momo sempat meneteskan air matanya, sedangkan Ichigo hanya menatap sendu sang mungil.

" kurosaki, bisa bicara sebentar?" ucap Ishida.

Ichigo menggangguk dan mengikuti Ishida. Lalu,dia berhenti sebentar, dan berkata pada Momo

"Momo, jaga Rukia. Hubungi aku kalo ada apa-apa" ucap Ichigo

" baik Kurosaki-san" ucap Momo sambil mengikuti tempat tidur Rukia yang memasuki kamar inapnya.

Cukup lama, Ishida memikirkan berita yang akan di sampaikan pada sahabat karibnya didepannya ini.

" Ishida, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Ichigo

"Kurosaki, sebagai sahabat aku hanya bisa mendukungmu. Kuchiki-san kemungkinan untuk sembuh sangatlah sulit" ucap Ishida menjelaskan.

Jiwa Ichigo hancur berkeping-keping lebih dari apapun.

" ..tidak mungkin..." gumam Ichigo pelan

" Peluru itu merobek selaput paru-paru Kuchiki-san, walau tidak melukainya tapi, itu membuat kuchiki-san sulit bernafas dan tidak bisa bertahan hidup. Terlebih lagi Kuchiki-san koma dan tidak bisa diprediksi kapan akan sadar. Kurosaki, bersabarlah dan tetap berdoa untuk kesembuhan Kuchiki-san" ucap Ishida lagi

Ichigo terdiam, tatapannya kosong . Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Rukia-nya bertahan? Apa yang akan ia jelaskan dengan Byakuya nanti?

Persetan dengan orang yang mengincarnya, harusnya ia yang terbaring disana bukan Rukia-nya. Harusnya ia yang akan mati bukan Rukia-nya

" Kurosaki.." panggilan Ishida, mampu menghempaskan Ichigo kembali kedunia nyatanya.

" Ini adalah kesalahanku Ishida.." bisiknya lirih

"Kurosaki, ini bukan kesalahanmu. Ini kecelakaan." Ishida mencoba menenangkan.

BRAAK

Ichigo menggebrak meja dan menarik kerah baju Ishida. Ishida terperangah, namun ia hapal betul sahabatnya, ia melakukan ini karena merasa bersalah..

" aku yang membuat Rukia seperti ini, melukai perasaannya, menghancurkan impiannya membangun rumah tangga bersamaku dengan bertunangan dengan Inoue yang sedang sekarat dan aku membuatnya sekarat sekarang. HARUSNYA AKU YANG DISANA BUKAN DIA, HARUSNYA AKU MENYADARI BAHWA ADA ORANG YANG MEMBUNTUTIKU!" teriakan Ichigo berhenti dengan terlepasnya kerah baju sahabatnya. Ia tersungkur didepan sahabatnya.

"KUROSAKI!" bentak Ishida

" Kuchiki membutuhkanmu, sekarang maupun nanti. Hal yang kau harus pegang adalah menunggunya sadar walau itu tak mungkin sekalipun. Aku tau ini sulit untukmu. Aku mendengar rencana pertunangan itu dan jika aku jadi kau, aku akan melepaskan orihime dan menemani kuchiki disaat terakhirnya." Ucap Ishida lagi.

" inoue sekarat, ia sakit parah. Apa yang harus kulakukan Ishida?" lirih Ichigo

" aku mencintainya Kurosaki"

Jawaban Ishida sungguh menghentakkan si sulung kurosaki ini.

" maksudmu?"

"aku mencintainya, biarkan aku yang menggantikan posisimu. Kau hanya perlu bertahan diposisi kuchiki-san saja. " ucap Ishida sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

Lagi-lagi jawaban Ishida membuat Ichigo hilang kata-kata.

* * *

_**I realized that i should be your side not besides someone else...**_

* * *

_**Ichigo POV**_

'_Peluru itu merobek selaput paru-paru Kuchiki-san, walau tidak melukainya tapi, itu membuat kuchiki-san sulit bernafas dan tidak bisa bertahan hidup. Terlebih lagi Kuchiki-san koma dan tidak bisa diprediksi kapan akan sadar.'_

Mungkin aku sudah hancur sekarang, sangat hancur. Rukia...jangan pergi..

" Kurosaki-kun"

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang sangat familiar..ini suara..

" Orihime" suara Ishida membuatku mendongakkan wajahku yang sejak tadi kututup dengan kedua tanganku.

" Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun, sebenarnya Kuchiki san kenapa?" Inoue terus bertanya

Ishida hanya memandangnya datar, sedangkan aku hanya terdiam.

" astaga, kurosaki-kun. Bajumu.." ucap Inoue saat melihat bajuku banyak bercak darah. Ya, itu darah Rukia..

Ishida dengan tega mengatakan, "Kuchiki tertembak saat menyelamatkan Kurosaki"

Inoue pun jatuh terduduk dihadapanku, namun aku menahannya agar tidak limbung. Ishida menatapku tajam atas tindakan barusan.

"Kuchiki-san tidak mungkin mati kan?" tanya Inoue lagi. Kali ini air mata menggenang dipelupuk mata Inoue

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Ishida hanya bisa memicingkan matanya dan seolah-olah berkata,

'_lepaskan tanganmu itu dari Orihime, Kurosaki'_

" Orihime, bukankah kau ada pemeriksaan hari ini dengan dokter Ulqiuora?" tanya Ishida yang mencairkan suasana agar tidak terlalu sedih atau memang ia ingin bersama Inoue..?

Inoue pun berdiri dengan atas bantuanku dan beranjak menuju Ishida.

" Kurosaki-kun, jaga kuchiki-san ya. Aku mohon " ucapnya tulus

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil memberikan senyum tulusku dan sempat melihat Ishida menoleh kearahku seolah-olah berkata,

' _Dia tanggung jawabku, Kurosaki. Cepat buat Kuchiki-san sadar'_

Aku membuka pintu kamar Rukia, terlihat banyak peralatan medis yang terpasang ditubuhnya, membuatku miris sekaligus ingin menangis. Wajahnya yang pucat, alat pernafasan yang menutupi hingga hidung mungilnya membuatku remuk. Hatiku sakit bukan kepalang.

" Rukia.." ucapku padanya yang masih terbaring. Gerak patah-patah dari nafasnya, membuatku ingin menukar takdir dengannya. Takdir yang membuatnya berjuang hidup.

" Kurosaki-sama" ucap seorang wanita yang baru saja keluar dari toilet.

Ah aku lupa ada Momo, sekretaris Rukia. Aku menoleh dari arah sumber suara.

" Momo, sebaiknya kau kembali kekantor. Biar aku yang menjaga Rukia" ucapku padanya.

"ano, tapi Kurosaki-sama.." dia mengelak.

" tidak apa momo, lagipula Rukia membutuhkanku. Aku sudah minta izin agar tidak masuk kantor." Ucapku sambil memandangi wajah Rukia yang tak pernah berhenti tersenyum untukku ketika bertemu .

" Baiklah, Kurosaki-sama. Saya undur diri" ucapnya sopan dan membungkukan badannya.

Aku pun hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil kursi untuk berada disamping futon Rukia. Kugenggam tangan mungilnya erat, kutatap dia yang sangat damai. Wajahnya mengingatkanku pertama kali menciumnya. Akupun sering terkikik mengingat kejadian _first kiss_ kami yang tak biasa. Namun, sekarang yang kulihat Rukia sedang tertidur panjang dan tiada yang tahu kapan dia bangun.

" Rukia.." aku memanggil namanya seperti mantra agar ia terbangun.

" Jangan pergi, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Rukia" aku terus memanggil namanya hingga aku terlelap.

Rukia..

_**End Ichigo POV**_

* * *

_**I see you in my dream but i can't reach you anymore...**_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Ichigo tertidur disamping futon Rukia. Ia menunggu rukia-nya siuman hingga terlelap tanpa sadar. Dari balik pintu ada seorang wanita mengamati kamar Rukia.

" Kuchiki san, aku akan menolongmu" ucapnya sambil menatap sendu Rukia.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang perawat datang,dan menghampiri wanita tersebut.

" maaf anda siapa?" tanya seorang perawat

" saya hanya kerabatnya yang datang kemari, saya sudah selesai. Saya pamit dulu ya suster." ucap wanita berambut _pink_ ini dan Kemudian berlalu.

Perawat ini hanya bisa memandang orang asing itu.

"orang yang aneh" gumam sang perawat lalu bergegas pergi mengerjakan tugasnya.

* * *

Inoue baru saja keluar dari tempat pemeriksaan dan sangat terkejut ketika Ishida yang sedari tadi menunggunya didepan ruangan.

" Ishida-kun" panggilnya lembut.

" Orihime, bagaimana ada perkembangan apa soal penyakitmu?" sapa Ishida gugup.

" Umm.. perkembangannya cukup baik. Sel kankernya mulai terkikis ketika kemoterapi" ucap Inoue sambil tersenyum masam.

Ishida yang mengetahui akan hal itu tanpa sadar membawa Inoue kedalam pelukannya.

" aa..ano Ishida-kun..." ucap Inoue yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan dari Ishida.

"Biarkan begini Orihime.. biarkan aku memberi tenaga padamu" ucap Ishida yang tetap tenang dengan posisinya.

"Tapi Ishida-kun, aku.."

"Inoue relakan Ichigo untuk Kuchiki-san"

Mata Inoue membulat sempurna ketika Ishida mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Ishida-kun..." ucapnya lirih

' _aku mencintai Kurosaki-kun disisa umurku,apakah tidak boleh?'_

" aku hanya ingin bahagia disaat terakhirku bersamanya" ucapnya hampir terisak. Air mata Inouepun tumpah ketika Ishida dengan teganya berkata seperti itu.

" Kuchiki-san lebih membutuhkannya, Orihime " ucap Ishida yang mempererat pelukannya.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Hari ini dimana reuni SMA KARAKURA. Semua alumni dan alumnus datang berkumpul untuk mengenang masa-masa kejayaan di SMA. Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Ichigo, dan Rukia berkumpul dalam satu meja yang sama.

" aku ke toliet bentar ya midget " celetuk Ichigo jahil sambil melengos ke toilet.

" huh dasar, baka. Awas saja dia " ucap Rukia sambil cemberut.

Chad mengobrol dengan Mizouiro, sedangkan Inoue dengan Tatsuki. Tinggallah Ishida dengan Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san.." panggil ishida.

"Hooh ada apa?" jawab Rukia sambil menoleh kearah Ishida.

" kau benar-benar menyukai Kurosaki?"

Rukia memerah seketika.

"ah itu ah.."

"aku sudah mengetahuinya, kuchiki-san. Tenanglah aku bisa jaga rahasia. Tapi kuchiki-san, kurosaki itu.."

"ah aku tau kok, dia memang keras kepala,possesif. Haha. Tapi justru itu, aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Sekalipun aku mati, aku hanya takut kehilangannya. Aku sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun" ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum.

" aku akan mendoakan kalian " ujar Ishida membalas senyum Rukia

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

Inoue perlahan melepas pelukan dari Ishida. Ishidapun sedikit kecewa namun tetap memasang muka datar.

" aku pulang dulu ya, Ishida-kun" ucap Inoue dengan gugup.

" biar,aku antar kau pulang" ujar Ishida

" ah tidak usah, ishida-kun, aku biar sendiri saja" ucap Inoue lagi sambil berlalu.

Ishida hanya memandang punggung orang yang dicintainya itu menjauh.

' _andai kau tau Orihime, aku mencintaimu'_

* * *

_**love is never choose who the person you will be loved...**_

* * *

Seorang wanita berambut _pink _berdiri disuatu ruangan putih berbentuk persegi dengan simbol bintang ditengahnya. Dan dengan memejamkan matanya, Ia tampak merelaksasi tubuhnya. Tangannya ia letakkan diatas dan satunya lagi dibiarkan disamping tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara wanita menangis tersedu-sedu. Wanita ini awalnya tampak ragu-ragu namun, ia pun beranjak dari simbol bintang ruangan tersebut menuju ujung sudut salah satu ruangan untuk menemukan sosok wanita yang menangis tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia merasa didalam alam bawah sadar, dan melihat seorang wanita berambut _raven_ bermata violet.

" Kuchiki san..." ucapnya pelan

* * *

_To be continue_

RnR

* * *

**Author Corner**

**Halo, maaf ya kalo nih cerita harus bersambung lagi. Well, apalagi aku bakal nambahin genre nih didepan jadi ada sedikit, misterinya gt. Hehe.. maaf juga kalo ada yang bingung sama ceritanya. Ini lagi dapet idenya beginian. Maaf ya :")**

**Ohiya terima kasih juga buat ****15 Hendrik Widyawati**** –San **** yang udah review, sarannya juga terima kasih. Akan diperpanjang sampai yang author bisa per-chapter. Oke? Untuk yang lain ditunggu reviewnya :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Invisible : Can you see me waiting on you?**

Summary:

Ketika aku datang padamu, namun kau tak menyadari kehadiranku..

Pairing:

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki(Inside Ichi-Hime)

Rate:

T

Genre:

Angst/Romance(nyerempet dikit Mystery)

Disclaimer:

just master Tite Kubo had authority with Ichigo and Rukia :D

Warning:

AU, maybe typo(s), and maybe OOC, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan cerita/ide/tempat, first publish si newbie Don't Like, don't read

A/N: ditujukan orang yang merasa takut kehilangan dan sudah kehilangan..

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

_**I can see you, but you can't...**_

" Kuchiki-san.."

Wanita yang menangis tersedu-sedu itu kini tampak memandang takjub siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara. Mata violetnya membulat sempurna.

" Riruka.. "

Wanita yang bernama Riruka itu ikut berjongkok dengannya. Ia sangat tak percaya ada orang lain yang bisa melihatnya.. dalam alam bawah sadarnya.. ini mimpi kan?

" Kuchiki-san baik saja?" tanya gadis yang berambut pink ini gugup takut-takut dimarahi oleh direkturnya yang super galak ketika dikantor.

" ah , aku baik-baik saja. hanya saja, Aku rindu dengan Ichigo" ujar Rukia murung.

" kalo itu, saya tahu Kuchiki-san." Ucap Riruka merasakan ada perasaan yang meluap-luap dari dalam Rukia.

Hening.

Mereka pun larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tunggu, masing-masing? tapi sepertinya Riruka mengetahui jalan pikiran direkturnya itu.

Satu hal yang menggelitik rasa penasaran Rukia, mengapa Riruka bisa masuk dalam luar dimensi yang disebut dengan alam bawah sadar. Setaunya, anak buahnya dibagian perencanaan ini adalah, anak yang _introvert_ dan enggan bergaul ketika dikantor.

" Riruka.." panggilnya pelan

" Ah ya ada apa Kuchiki-san?" jawab Riruka dengan antusias karena ia baru saja membaca pikiran bosnya tersebut.

" bisa kau masuk ke dalam.." ucapan Rukia teputus dengan sendirinya. Karena ia bingung dengan hal yang diluar logika seperti ini.

" saya mempunyai sebuah kelebihan. saya adalah orang Indigo. Mungkin Kuchiki-san pernah mendengarnya. Saya mendapatkan kekuatan ini karena proses ketidak sengajaan dan saya pernah menjelaskannya ketika interview dengan anda" ucap Riruka sambil tersenyum.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Kuchiki Corps. Membuka lowongan pekerjaan untuk tahun ini. Terlihat wanita muda memakai _boots, _dengan setelan dress warna hitam dan _stocking _bewarna senada. Ia tampak ber-_gothic _ria dengan pakaiannya, namun tidak dengan rambut dan wajahnya. Wajahnya ber_make-up natural _ sedangkan rambutnya diikat dua dan bewarna _pink. _ Ia melangkah dengan pasti menuju ruangan _Director_.

Rukia sedang mengamati profil lengkap calon pegawainya.

" hmm, orang ini menarik sekali" tuturnya jujur.

Tok. Tok Tok

" ya, masuklah" ucapnya lagi

Momo, sekretarisnya muncul bersama seorang wanita. Calon pegawainya yang profilnya berada dalam genggamannya kini.

" Kuchiki-san, ini peserta ke 230 yang terakhir" ucap Momo sambil membungkukan badannya.

Rukia tetap sibuk membaca profil dari wanita ini. Terlalu antusias.

" baiklah, silahkan masuk Dokugame-san" ucap Momo sopan sambil mempersilahkan masuk.

_**Rukia POV**_

Tok. Tok Tok

" ya, masuklah" ucapku sambil tak mengalihkan dari dokumen yang kupenggang.

Ternyata Momo dengan orang yang ada diprofil ini. Sudah kuduga orangnya sangat menarik.

" Kuchiki-san, ini peserta ke 230 yang terakhir" ucap Momo sambil membungkukan badannya.

Aku masih sibuk membaca profilnya yang berjumlah..kurang lebih 4 halaman. Wow, orang yang menarik bukan.

" baiklah, silahkan masuk Dokugame-san" ucap Momo sopan sambil mempersilahkan masuk.

Ia pun masuk dan duduk di depan mejaku. Aku diam dan memperhatikannya. Pandangannya kearahku.

" baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu Dokugame-san" ucapku tulus.

" ah ano, bisakah anda memanggil saya dengan Riruka saja, Kuchiki-sama?" pintanya.

Aku sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum simpul.

" baiklah, Riruka. Kalo begitu panggil saja aku Rukia" pintaku

"ah tidak bisa begitu, anda atasan saya. Jadi saya harusnya memanggil dengan Kuchiki-sama" elaknya sambil menunduk malu.

Aku tertawa kecil. Sebegitu tua diriku sampai dipanggil dengan sebutan –_sama_?

" panggil aku sesukamu asal jangan –_sama_. Aku terlihat tua. Riruka-_chan_" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"ah baiklah, kalo begitu, Kuchiki-san. Senang bertemu dengan anda" ucapnya gugup

_**End Rukia POV**_

**Normal POV**

" Ceritakan tentang diri anda, nona Riruka" ucap Rukia kalem

" Ohayou, nama saya Riruka Dokugame. Lahir pada tanggal 14 April. Saya lulusan universitas Tokyo jurusan Manajemen. Saya anak tunggal. Orang tua saya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan dan sejak saat itu saya sering menyendiri. Suatu ketika, saya berjalan melewati jembatan sehabis pulang sekolah. Saya menyelamatkan seseorang. Ia seperti kerasukan arwah, dan saya hanya bisa mengikuti perintahnya agar arwah itu keluar dari tubuhnya. Namun, ternyata sia-sia ia meregang nyawa dan akhirnya ia menukar kemampuan khusus yang dimilikinya.." ucap Riruka

Dengan penasaran, Rukia bertanya," kemampuan apa itu?"

"Indigo, saya bisa melihat semua yang orang lain tidak bisa lihat. Termasuk perasaan anda Kuchiki-san" ucap Riruka datar.

Rukia terkejut,namun kembali memasang muka datar.

" baiklah kau diterima sebagai tim pengatur perencanaan perusahaan ini" ucap Rukia mantap.

_END OF FLASBACK_

* * *

" Ah ya aku mengingatnya" ucap Rukia.

Riruka hanya tersenyum _simple_. Sedangkan Rukia, kembali murung. Ia jelas melihat Ichigo tidur sambil mengigau namanya dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

" Kuchiki-san" panggilan anak buahnya membuatnya tersadar ia ada dialam yang berbeda.

" aku bisa sedikit membantumu" ucap Riruka gugup. Rukiapun menatapnya bingung.

* * *

_**I tried to go in your dream, just wanna see you...**_

* * *

Seorang pria sedang berlatih menembak dipekarangan rumahnya yang berada tak jauh dari kota Tokyo. Ia menyeringai ketika tembakannya mengenai sasaran yang tepat. Terdapat sebuah foto ditengah sasaran. Foto itu..

" Mati kau Ichigo Kurosaki ! aku takkan membiarkanmu hidup tenang setelah kau menolakku untuk menjadi karyawan diperusahaanmu!."

_FLASHBACK_

Kurosaki Corp. Membutuhkan karyawan dibagian HRD. Saat itu seorang lelaki muda tinggi, hendak melamar pekerjaan tersebut.

"mohon ditunggu sebentar, tuan" ucap sang_ receptionist. _Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu. Namun,tiba-tiba..

" maaf presdir sedang tidak mau diganggu. Silahkan datang jika ada kesempatan lagi. Terima kasih" ucap Receptionist lagi.

Ia marah dan sangat marah ketika pergi meninggalkan perusahaan itu. Keputusan itu membuat hatinya gelap mata. Rasa dendam itu muncul tatkala wajah presdir perusahaan itu muncul ditelevisi.

" Ichigo Kurosaki.. aku akan membunuhmu"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

_**I will meet you again, Ichigo...**_

* * *

Rukia kini sedang berdiri diatas simbol yang telah digambar oleh Riruka. Ia sebenarnya tidak mempercayai hal seperti ini, namun menolak bantuan anak buahnya itu tidak baik kan?

" Kuchiki-san siap?" ucap Riruka

Rukia-pun memejamkan matanya dan meyakini dirinya bahwa ia siap.

" aku siap Riruka, lakukanlah" pintanya.

Tiba-tiba angin tertiup sangat besar dan menghilangkan sosok Rukia dari pandangan Riruka.

" semoga berhasil Kuchiki-san" gumamnya pelan.

Saat ini Rukia berada di sebuah..taman bunga lavender?

" ini menakjubkan" gumamnya. Ia harus berterima kasih pada bawahannya

Taman ini sangat luas. Hingga tak bisa dihitung hektarnya. Rukia sibuk mengaggumi tempat ini sampai pada akhirnya...

" Ichi.."

_**Rukia POV**_

Aku berada disebuah taman yang luar biasa indah. Lavender, wow dimana bunga bewarna sama seperti mataku ini dimana-mana. Aku sangat takjub, hingga lupa tujuanku datang kesini. Ketika aku berkeliling taman yang sangat luas ini, aku melihat sosok yang familiar untukku. Begitu aku rindukan..

" Ichi.."

Menyebut namanya seperti mengantarkan diri pada kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Aku menghampirinya yang terlelap di bawah pohon yang bernuansa Ungu tapi pasti, aku yakin ini adalah sosok Ichigo. Rambutnya, kerutan permanen diwajahnya, dagunya, _Anything, i believed that him._

Aku mulai menggenggam tangannya yang besar. Ia terlihat tak tenang dalam tidurnya. Aku pun mulai mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Rukia.." panggilnya lirih.

Aku tak kuasa membendung air mata. kudekatkan suaraku kearah telinganya.

" aku disini, Ichi..tidurlah" ucapku menahan isakan.

Air mataku membasahi kaos putih yang dipakainya. Aku memeluknya pelan. Ia terlihat nyaman dan balas memelukku. Aku ingin waktu berhenti disini saja. Biarkan aku seperti ini. Kami-sama biarkanlah kami seperti ini...

_**End Rukia POV**_

* * *

_**Cause, i loved him . **_

_**I'm just fragile without him .**_

_**Because i felt alive when besides him ...**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Riruka yang melihat direkturnya bersama orang yang terkasihnya itupun tersenyum samar. Namun, ia melihat sesuatu hal yang akan terjadi pada mereka di masa depan. Perpisahan?

" Kami-sama penglihatan apa yang anda berikan pada saya" gumamnya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

_**And farewell which made me afraid will happen**_

_**What should i do to stop it?...**_

Rukia kembali ke tempatnya semula. Matanya sembap karena terlampau terisak. Riruka menghampiri tempatnya.

" kapanpun kau butuh untuk bertemu dengannya, aku akan membantumu, Kuchiki-san" ucapnya.

" terima kasih Riruka, aku akan membalas semua ketika sudah sadar" ucap Rukia tulus.

" tapi, saya melihat akan ada suatu masalah, Kuchiki-sama" ucap Riruka lagi

Rukia hampir tersentak oleh perkataan Riruka. Raut mukanya memancarkan ketakutan yang mendalam.

" yang kau liat Riruka?" ucap Rukia. Tersirat nada gemetar dipertanyaannya.

" Gomen.. Perpisahan" ucap Riruka dengan penuh penyesalan.

Rukia hampir jatuh terduduk. Ia merasakan lemas yang hebat. Untung, Riruka menangkapnya agar tidak jatuh.

" Kuchiki-san anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Riruka khawatir.

Rukia menggeleng lemah dan berkata,

" aku hanya merasa Ichigo dalam bahaya"

Dan sepertinya Riruka merasakan hal yang sama...

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUE_

RnR

* * *

**Author Corner**

**Huaaa..* kok ceritanya jadi begini :"( sedih nulisnya. Wuah terima kasih yang sudah me-review. Yuk saatnya kita jawab **

_**15 Hendrik Widyawati:**_ hehe terima kasih atas masukannya. Kecepetan ya? Mungkin authornya terlalu semangat jadi rada cepet. Soal Ichigo, ehehe itu gak tega juga aku anaknya gak tegaan. Tapi terima kasih sudah diberi pujian. Hehe ditunggu chap selanjutnya.

_**akasaki rinko:**_ pertama-tama D ucapkan terima kasih pada rinko-san sudah meluangkan waktunya mereview ff pemula ini saya juga rada sebel nulisnya dan bertanya-tanya kenapa saya bikin Ichigo masih aja mikir Inoue. Ya, mungkin Ichi lagi galau akan keputusannya memilih. Disatu sisi ia mencintai Rukia, disisi lain ia hanya membantu Inoue walaupun kalo menurut aku gak gt jg kali -_-. Tapi ya seperti yang kita tau ichi itu seorang penolong tingkat dewa *aseek jadi ia pun menolong Inoue. Soal cewek rambut pink dichapter ini terjawab sudah. Hehe

Salam D

**_Ella Mabby-Chan_: **sering baca cerita sama nonton film begitu deh tenang aja, mungkin nyerempet hampir mirip wkwk tapi beda kok. alias versi sendiri :) kalo soal ending, wah rahasia itu. tetep doa aja yg terbaik *loh? hehe terima kasih buat Ella chan yang mereview :)

**Oke terima kasih yang sudah review, tetep ditunggu review-review yang lain. Yang kurang berkenan sama ceritanya, atau masih gak ngerti. Mohon maaf, authornya. Oke sampai ketemu di chap 6 ya!**


	6. Chapter 6 END

**Invisible : Can you see me waiting on you?**

Summary:

Ketika aku datang padamu, namun kau tak menyadari kehadiranku..

Pairing:

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki(Inside Ichi-Hime)

Rate:

T

Genre:

Angst/Romance(nyerempet dikit Mystery ama Action)

Disclaimer:

just master Tite Kubo had authority with Ichigo and Rukia :D

Warning:

AU, maybe typo(s), and maybe OOC, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan cerita/ide/tempat, first publish si newbie Don't Like, don't read

A/N: ditujukan orang yang merasa takut kehilangan dan sudah kehilangan..

* * *

" _tapi, saya melihat akan ada suatu masalah, Kuchiki-sama" ucap Riruka lagi_

_Rukia hampir tersentak oleh perkataan Riruka. Raut mukanya memancarkan ketakutan yang mendalam._

" apa _yang kau liat Riruka?" ucap Rukia. Tersirat nada gemetar dipertanyaannya._

" _Gomen.. Perpisahan" ucap Riruka dengan penuh penyesalan._

_Rukia hampir jatuh terduduk. Ia merasakan lemas yang hebat. Untung, Riruka menangkapnya agar tidak jatuh._

" _Kuchiki-san anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Riruka khawatir._

_Rukia menggeleng lemah dan berkata,_

" _aku hanya merasa Ichigo dalam bahaya"_

_Dan sepertinya Riruka merasakan hal yang sama..._

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

_**I wanna hold you, but some feeling bad come to me...**_

* * *

Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya. Aneh, itulah kesan pertama ketika mendapati kemeja yang dikenakannya... basah?

"pasti aku bercanda, gak mungkin kan aku nangis, ?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia melihat wajah tenang Rukia yang sedikit sembap. Ia bingung, setahunya wajah Rukia tidak sembap seperti ini.

" Rukia.." ucapnya pelan sambil mengelus puncak kepala gadis mungilnya itu. Mencoba mengajaknya bicara,Tiba-tiba Ichigo menyadari satu hal. Ia terkejut. Tangan mungil gadisnya balas menggenggam tangan besarnya yang sedari tadi tak dilepasnya.

" ini tidak mungkin..aku harus memanggil Ishida." ucapnya setengah tak percaya.

* * *

_**I hope you felt it...**_

* * *

_**Ichigo POV**_

Aku terbangun. Rasanya aneh, aku merasa bermimpi Rukia memelukku. Ah... mungkin aku berhalusinasi karena mengharapkan Rukia sembuh. aku mendapati kemejaku basah. Apakah aku menangis tadi?

"pasti aku bercanda, gak mungkin kan aku nangis, ?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku menatap wajah Rukia. tadi mukanya tidak sembap. Ini tambah aneh atau Mungkin perasaanku saja..

"Rukia.." ucapku pelan sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya.

Tak sampai situ, keanehan lainnya terlihat jelas ketika aku ingin beranjak. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam balik tanganku. Aku terkejut, jelas-jelas aku yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya. Tapi, sekarang ... Rukia.. apa jangan-jangan..

" ini tidak mungkin..aku harus memanggil Ishida." ucapnya setengah tak percaya.

Dia sudah siuman..?

_**End Ichigo POV**_

* * *

_**Thank you for realized, Ichigo...**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ishida sedang membaca perkembangan kesehatan Inoue dari hasil pemeriksaan kemarin.

" syukurlah, ia sudah lebih baik" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

BRAAK

Suara pintu terbuka begitu saja dan mendapati Ichigo berdiri didepannya. Ishida menghela nafas. Ia cukup _shocked_ dengan gebrakan tadi ditambah lagi sekarang pintu ruang kerjanya harus mengalami... _sedikit _kerusakan.

' _Dasar Kurosaki bodoh'_

"Kurosaki, apa kau tidak diajarkan sopan santun hah?" ucapnya dingin, menusuk dan meninggi bersamaan.

" itu tidak penting, yang aku ingin sampaikan. Rukia.. mengalami perkembangan" ucap Ichigo dalam satu tarikan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Ishida berdiri dari tempatnya sambil membenarkan kacamata miliknya. Terkejut memang dan ia harus pastikan sendiri.

" baiklah, aku akan memeriksa Kuchiki-san" ucapnya sambil keluar dari ruangannya.

Ichigo pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia tak menyadari 2 pasang mata mengikuti gerak- geriknya.

" aku akan membunuh semua yang berkaitan denganmu Ichigo Kurosaki, aku bersumpah " ucapnya sambil menyeringai dan berlalu.

* * *

Inoue sedang menyisir rambutnya. Pelan, sepelan mungkin. Namun ketika berhenti menyisir, tatapan sendu dari matanya melihat banyak helai rambutnya yang menutupi sisirnya.

" padahal aku menyisirnya dengan hati-hati. Apakah aku akan benar-benar mati, kami-sama?" tanyanya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Ia terlihat begitu pucat.

Ting Tong..

Inoue menoleh kearah pintu apartemennya.

" iya sebentar" ucapnya sambil bangkit dari sofa. Tak lupa ia menaruh sisirnya diatas meja.

Ketika ia membuka, mata abu-abunya membulat sempurna ketika senapan menghadang dahinya yang tertutup helaian rambutnya.

" Nona, Orihime ..." ucap seorang lelaki yang menodongkan senapannya tepat didahinya.

" s..siapa kau?" tanya Inoue bergetar

" akan kuperkenalkan diriku setelah aku membunuhmu nona " ucapnya lagi sambil menyeringai.

" j...jangan kumohon tuan " pinta Inoue yang mulai menangis.

DORR

Dan seketika pandangan Inoue pun gelap..

* * *

_**And i don't wanna see you hurt...**_

* * *

Ishida memeriksa kondisi Rukia sekali lagi. Ia tak melihat tanda-tanda signifikan yang bagus seperti hal yang disampaikan Ichigo tadi. Apa mungkin Ichigo berhalusinasi?

_FLASHBACK_

" aku merasa aneh ketika terbangun tadi, Ishida. Kemejaku basah, wajahnya terlihat sembap padahal sebelum aku tertidur tidak begitu, puncaknya aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri ia membalas genggaman tanganku yang sedari tadi tak terlepas. Mana mungkin aku berhalusinasi bodoh. Kau percaya padaku, kan?" ucap Ichigo dengan semangat sambil mengguncang kerah baju Ishida.

" Kurosaki, bisakah kau tenang? Ketenangan adalah yang diperlukan Kuchiki-san sekarang. Aku melihat tanda-tanda perkembangan. Tapi tidak terlalu signifikan dan bukan berarti ia sudah bangun dari komanya. Kalau ia sudah siuman, pasti 15 menit sesudahnya ia akan mengerjapkan matanya. Dari hasil pemeriksaannya, matanya tak ada tanda mengerjap. Itu berarti ia masih koma." Ucap Ishida panjang lebar.

Ichigo jatuh dan seketika Ishida menangkapnya. Tubuh si sulung ini lemas ketika mengetahui faktanya. Terlebih sahabatnya sudah tau sifatnya, ia sangat terpukul..

" tenanglah, Kurosaki, kau harus percaya pada Kuchiki-san. Ia akan bangun dari komanya. Percayalah, Kurosaki" ucap Ishida yang masih menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menyentuh lantai.

Ichigo menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia tak kuat lagi. Batinnya tersiksa mengetahui bahwa harapannya pupus. Ia percaya tadi Rukia-nya bangun, ia percaya Rukia-nya memeluknya. Feelingnya berkata seperti itu, walaupun tak berlogika entah kenapa hatinya percaya.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Dan dari alam sana Rukia merasakan hal yang sama dengan kekasihnya itu. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Meraung dan terisak hebat.

" Tabahlah Kuchiki-san" ucap Riruka yang sedari tadi masih menahan tubuhnya sambil melihat adegan yang terjadi di luar sana.

_'maafkan aku Ichi...'_

* * *

_**My tears like rain when i was seeing you hurt...**_

* * *

Ishida baru saja meninggalkan ruang inap Rukia. Ia meninggalkan Ichigo yang baru diperiksanya karena jatuh pingsan setelah menangis hebat dan ditempatkan diranjang tepat disamping ranjang Rukia. Dokter muda ini mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya yang satu itu akan tumbang karena sejak tadi ia tak melihatnya pergi untuk makan, bahkan kekamar mandi pun enggan, karena berada disisi Rukia.

" kau bodoh, Kurosaki " gumamnya pelan.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika, ranjang yang ditarik para perawat menampakan tubuh orang yang dicintainya.

" Orihime.." lirihnya lalu bergegas mengikuti para perawat itu.

* * *

" Kuchiki-san, kumohon berhentilah menangis" pinta Riruka ratusan kali karena direkturnya ini tidak berhenti menangis.

Rukia hanya menggeleng sambil terus terisak. Setidaknya menangisnya tidak seperti tadi hingga meraung.

DEG

Tiba-tiba Riruka merasakan hawa jahat akan masuk keruang inap direkturnya itu.

" gawat , Kuchiki-san!" teriaknya pada Rukia.

"..." ia menoleh.

" orang itu akan membunuh Kurosaki-san" ucap Riruka.

Rukia panik dan berdiri ditempatnya. Riruka pun mengikutinya.

" aku ingin kembali ketubuhku,aku ingin tersadar sekarang Riruka." Ucap Rukia tiba-tiba.

" Kuchiki-san.."

" kumohon bantu aku sekarang " ucap Rukia frustasi

" baiklah aku akan membantumu" ucap Riruka pada akhirnya.

* * *

Ishida memegang erat tangan Inoue sedari tadi. Ia sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui Inoue ditembak oleh orang yang tak dikenal. Untung,lukanya hanya dibagian lengan kanan dan tidak dalam.

"Apa mungkin ia yang menembak Kuchiki juga?" ucapnya pelan sambil menatap sendu wanita didepannya.

Tiba-tiba tangan yang di pegangnya sedari tadi bergerak perlahan.

" Orihime.." panggil Ishida terkejut

Inoue mulai mengerjap-ngerjap matanya. Ishida melepas alat bantu pernafasannya.

" Ishida-kun.." ucapnya lemah

" Orihime.. kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ishida sangat khawatir

" Kurosaki.. Kurosaki-kun.."

" ada apa?"

" orang yang menembakku akan membunuhnya karena dendam, Ishida-kun, kumohon selamatkan Kurosaki-kun." ucap Inoue bergetar.

Ishida sangat terkejut. Nyawa sahabatnya dalam bahaya.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

" s..siapa kau?" tanya Inoue bergetar

" akan kuperkenalkan diriku setelah aku membunuhmu nona " ucapnya lagi sambil menyeringai.

" j...jangan kumohon tuan " pinta Inoue yang mulai menangis.

" Calon tunanganmu itu telah menyakiti hatiku karena ia menolakku, nona" ucap lelaki itu sambil menembakkan pistolnya kearah lain.

" kumohon tuan jangan..." ucap Inoue sambil terisak

" dia harus merasakan sakitnya hatiku, nona. Tak taukah? Hatiku sakit ketika ia tidak jadi menerima lamaran karyawan. Dan calon karyawannya itu aku. HAH? HANCUR HATI INI NONA.." teriaknya

Inoue masih menangis. Bahkan semakin jadi.

" camkan baik-baik, aku COYOTTE STARK akan membuat hidup calon tunanganmu itu menderita" teriaknya lagi.

" Kumohon jangan sakiti Kurosaki-kun.."

DORR

Dan seketika pandangan Inoue pun gelap...

_END OF FLASHBACK_

" kumohon selamatkan Kurosaki-kun" ucap Inoue.

Ishida bergegas keruangan Rukia setelah mendengar semuanya dari Inoue.

'_kau benar-benar menyusahkan Kurosaki'_

* * *

_**I can't see you went away...**_

* * *

Rukia berdiri disimbol yang sama seperti yang lalu. Riruka tampak menutup matanya dan mencoba masuk kedalam celah ruangan inap Rukia.

" apa anda sudah siap, Kuchiki-san?" teriaknya

" aku siap Riruka" jawab Rukia yakin

" satu hal yang harus anda tau, setelah ini anda akan melupakan semuanya disini. Dan berhati-hatilah jika anda terluka nanti, maka saya pun akan terluka. Karena anda dalam kendali kekuatan saya. Jadi berjuanglah Kuchiki-san" ucap Riruka lagi

" aku mengerti, terima kasih banyak "

Seketika itu juga, Rukia hilang dari pandangannya.

' _maafkan saya Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san akan mati '_

* * *

Ichigo mengerjap matanya beberapa kali. Ia merasakan sakit pada kepalanya. Rasanya seperti tertimpa berton-ton batu ketika ia bangkit.

" sudah bangun tuan presdir?" ucap seseorang dari balik pintu.

Amber sang Ichigo terkejut ketika mendapati seseorang itu.

" benar tuan, akulah yang menembaknya " sambil mengarahkan suntikan berisi cairan kuning kearah Rukia.

Ichigo beranjak dari sisi ranjangnya dengan marah.

" mau apa kau dengan itu, orang asing?" bentaknya geram

" sabar tuan. Aku hanya ingin bermain-main sebelum membunuhmu"

" KAUUU!"

Seketika itu, Ichigo menyudutkan pria itu. Namun posisi Ichigo berbahaya, karena pria itu menodongkan suntikan yang berisi cairan mematikan.

" lakukanlah jika kau ingin membunuhku, siapapun kau" ucap Ichigo dingin.

" oo.. tidak asyik jika tidak bermain-main dulu, oh perkenalkan nama saya Coyotte Stark calon pegawai yang kau tolak sewaktu ingin interview, TUAN KUROSAKI"

Ketika, Stark ingin menusuk Ichigo dengan suntikan itu, Rukia ada tangan yang mencegahnya dan menendangnya hingga terjungkal kebelakang.

" Rukia.."

* * *

_**Rukia POV**_

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Kupikir ini akan gagal. Oh- Kami-sama, arigatou..Aku berharap tidak terlambat. Begitu aku lihat sekelilingku, Ichigo... tidak dia ditindih oleh pria yang menembakku waktu lalu. Aku bangkit perlahan dari kasurku. Melepaskan semua alat-alat yang dipasang ketubuhku. Ugh, luka didadaku terasa nyeri sekarang.

Ichigo... aku akan menolongmu..

Aku berhasil menghentikan aksi pria itu dan menendang hingga terjungkal. Lalu aku membantu Ichigo berdiri.

_**End Rukia POV**_

* * *

Ichigo langsung menempatkan Rukia dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Stark mencoba menyerangnya dengan suntikan itu. Dan pada akhirnya...

" ICHIGOOOOOOO" teriak Rukia ketika melihat Ichigo yang tertancap suntikan di nadinya.

Ichigo mulai terhuyung, disaat bersamaan Ishida datang dan menangkap tubuhnya.

"Kurosakiiiiii..." ucapnya panik.

Stark ingin kabur namun tak ada celah, ia menembak Rukia tepat dijantungnya dan pada akhirnya ia terjun melalui jendela.

DORRR..

"Arghh.." jerit Rukia.

"RUKIAAA" teriak Ichigo. ia ingin menolongnya dan bangkit namun, detik berikutnya tubuhnya mengejang. Ishida yang menahannya, pun menidurkannya dilantai sambil memberi pertolongan pertama.

Melihat Ichigo sekarat, Rukia mencoba berjalan kearahnya sambil menahan rasa sakit. Darah dari lukanya mengucur deras. Ishida hampir putus asa menyelamatkan Ichigo

" Kuchiki-san jangan bergerak atau kau akan mengalami pendarahan" ucap Ishida panik.

Rukia tidak peduli, ia terus berjalan kearah Ichigo yang tubuhnya mengejang hebat.

" Ichi tenanglah, " ucap Rukia sedikit bergetar sambil menggenggam tangan Ichigo. sementara Ishida menyerah, karena ia tau Ichigo tak kan lama lagi...

Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengintruksinya mendekat.

"uarggghh" Ichigo memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya

" Ichi.." Rukia memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu Rukia.. m..maafkan aku" ucapnya

Ichigo mencium bibir Rukia lembut serta melumatnya pelan. Rasa asin dan bau besi adalah yang dirasakan Rukia. Tepat berakhirnya ciuman mereka, Ichigo menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

" ICHIGOOO"

Rukia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ishida hanya bisa memegang pundaknya. Namun detik berikutnya...

Tubuh Rukia tak sanggup lagi bertahan , ia pun merasa kesakitan luar biasa. Ia menyerah pada rasa sakitnya.

"Kuchiki-san kumohon..." ucap Ishida putus asa. Semua terlambat, Rukia telah pergi menyusul Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum dalam peristirahatan terakhirnya. Ishida hanya bisa menunduk sedih melihat kedua sahabatnya SMA telah pergi untuk selamanya.

* * *

_**Even if i die, i can't let you go...**_

_**I will follow you, and we belong together...**_

* * *

Riruka yang melihat itu semua, hanya tersenyum. Bahkan ketika ia sendiri sekarat,ia masih bisa lihat. Direkturnya bersama kekasihnya tersenyum kearahnya. Tak lupa sang direktur membungkukan badan sebagai tanda penghormatan untuknya.

" sampai ketemu, Kuchiki-san. Selamat berbahagia" ucapnya parau sambil menahan sakit. Namun, ditengah kesakitannya ia tersenyum.

" dan akhirnya akupun bisa bertemu dengannya, orang yg kuselamatkan waktu itu. "

Hening. Ia hanya bisa memandang langit yang bernuansa putih diruang persegi ini dan menunggu detik terakhirnya. Ia tahu tidak ada jalan kembali untuk hidup.

"Kaien..."

" aku akan bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya lagi. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia sudah tak bernyawa. Senyum terpatri diwajahnya yang sudah mulai memucat. Sepertinya kebahagiaan lebih nyata dirasakan jika di alam lain. Bukan begitu?

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Author Side Story:**

**Inilah akhirnya harus kuakhiri *plak #geplakauthor. Holaa, bertemu lagi dengan D . Maaf itu cerita udah ending hehe kalo kurang berkenan tentang endingnya, ancurin aja gapapa #authorpasrah. Awalnya dapet ide ini pas lagi tidur. Saya mimpi dan mimpi saya seperti itu. Wkwk sebenernya author paling jengkel ama sad ending dan farewell. 2 unsur yang ada di ff ini, D gabung jadi satu. Mohon maaf apabila ada yang kurang berkenan ya, segala kekurangan deh pokoknya. Ohiya ada review tadi, kita balas yuk :D**

_**15 Hendrik Widyawati**__** : **_itu udah kejawab sudah dichapter ini. Wkwk awalnya mau kubikin salah satu yang bakal pergi.. tapi gak tega jadi biarkanlah. Terima kasih udah review Hendrik-san

_**Azura Kuchiki**__** :**_ itu juga kejawab di chap ini, yang bareng ichigo adalah Rukia. Wkwk soal inoue, hehe dia udh ama si kacamata. Terima kasih udah review Azura-san

_**akasaki rinko**__**: **_ terima kasih atas pujiannya rinko-san hehe lagi punya ide banyak makanya langsung update. Semuanya udah kejawab di chap terakhir ini. Dan arigatou udah mampir review

**Masih ditunggu reviewnya yang lain, akhir kata terima kasih untuk:**

_akasaki rinko_

_Azura Kuchiki_

_15 Hendrik Widyawati_

_Ella Mabby-Chan_

**Yang sudah berbagi saran dan pendapat denganku. Akhir kata, D pamit. Bye *tebarsakura**


End file.
